The present invention relates to massagers and relates more particularly to an infrared massager which uses infrared devices to produce heat for stimulating the muscles as the muscles are massaged by motor-operated massaging devices.
A wide variety of massaging devices are known and widely in use for rubbing and kneading the muscles and joints in order to make them work better. These massaging devices are commonly comprised of a plurality of massage elements reciprocated by a motor-driven mechanism. Because these massage elements are simply driven to repeat the same reciprocating movement, less massage effect can be achieved.